Fire and Iron, Devil and Angel
by TheGoku741
Summary: After suddenly being attacked by her own teammates, Jeanne runs away, only to end up meeting Hao. However, the Hao standing before her is a completely different person in all aspects, which raises not only her curiosity, but her worries and feelings. What kind of relationship these two will have after all they've been through?
1. New friends

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy my new story xD SHAMAN KING RULEZ**

DISCLAIMER! I(sadly) don't own Shaman king

* * *

><p>At the end of the afternoon, in the middle of the forest, a little girl ran quickly, as she cried, really sad about what happened moments ago. Iron Maiden Jeanne could still hear someone calling her name, but she didn't care. She wanted them to die. How could they do that to her? And without a reason!<p>

_FlashBack_

_Jeanne was quiet in her maiden, almost sleeping when she heard footsteps near her. Suddenly, a person opened the maiden brutally and got Jeanne by her neck. Jeanne at first thought it was Hao, trying to kill her again, but she got surprised with what she saw. It was Marco, who angrily stared at her while forcing her neck, making she feel an unconfortable in pain and breath with difficulty._

_He let go of her, still with an angry face. She stood up and said_

_"What the hell are you doing Marco?"She angry while massaging her neck._

_"You are useless, Jeanne! Because of you, many angels died! You useless!"He yelled as she widened her eyes._

_"What?"She said shocked_

_Then Lyserg appeared. He also had an angry face._

_"I trusted on you... I trusted on you when you said you were going to kill Hao. Now he is alive, more powerful and I still couldn't avenge my parents! Because of you! You brat!" He said as tears began forming in her eyes_

_"Why are you treating me like that? It wasn't my fault! You know how strong he is!"She said while wiping a tear that ran through her face._

_"No, he isn't strong. You lost because you are a weak disgusting kid who can't even kill a demon like him!"Lyserg said. The other angels only stared. They didn't say anything, but their angry faces were very visible. What was going on? Why were they so angry at her? She couldn't understand! _

_Suddenly, Marco slapped her face, with full strenght. She widened her eyes and placed her hand gently on her red cheek. Angry, she summoned her spirit and killed Marco. She then, transformed her maiden in a bracelet and ran away quickly from the angels that were now pursuing her._

* * *

><p>She hid in a large cave she found. She felt safe now. She was still trying to find out what happened to them. She remembered of how they stared at her... the emotionless dead eyes. They didn't even helped her when she was getting bullied by her murdered ex-friend. She felt angry. How could they attack their leader! Traitors... She hated them all. She didn't want to see their faces again. She asked God what to do. Suddenly, she felt a presence in the cave, in the end of it. Also, she saw a mist coming from it. She was scared, because it could be an angel searching for her. But it couldn't be. They had to enter the cave as well, don't they?<p>

She slowly proceeded to the end of the cave. She gasped. A hot spring! She could already feel the warm sensation of the water through her body. She looked at herself and she decided to take a little bath, since she was dirty from running in the forest. She took her clothes out and slowly entered the hot spring. Now relaxed, She remembered of the presence after seeing a shadow. She forgot it! There was another person taking a bath with her! She hid behing a rock and slowly poked her head out to see who it was. She gasped.

Calmly resting in the hot spring was Hao Asakura. The threat to the planet was right there, taking a bath peacefully. He somehow had a sad face. He sighed and closed his eyes. 'something may have happened...' Jeanne thought as she slowly turned back,not daring to call his attention. But she stumbled in a rock and fell in the water. The colision of her body and the water made a loud noise that called Hao's attention.

"Ah!"She yelled as she fell. Noticing what happened, she tried to run away, but she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey."He said. she froze, scared of what he could do. she turned to him, covering her private parts. She saw him right in front of her. He had a serious look. The water was covering his private part. He slowly aproached her as she slowly steeped back. He smiled

"You are...Iron maiden Jeanne.. aren't you?" Said, regonizing the innocent face in front of him.

"Y-yes I am..."She said scared.

"So, what brings you here?"He said with the usual smile.

"I-I'm here to hide and take a b-bath..."She said as she blushed while seeing Hao's semi nude body. The water was covering his legs, while his muscles could be seen.

"Hide? from who?"He asked serious again.

"It's a long story..."She said, noticing that maybe there wasn't reason to be scared.

"Well...if you don't mind sitting here with me, maybe you could tell me what happened..."He said and placed his hand gently on her red cheek.

"I think someone slapped you, and you cried..."He said

"H-How did you know?"She said surprised.

"Your eyes are red and irritated, that means you cried. Your cheek is also red and has the mark of a hand, so..."He said smiling

"Oh... I see."She said and sat, leaning her back on the wall. He did the same.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?"He asked

"Well...Ok..."She said and told Hao everything that happened. He raised an eyebrown and asked

"So...They are pursuing you because you couldn't defeat me that day?"

"Well...I think so."

"That wasn't a reason to hit you."He said while he placed his hand on her cheek again. It got even redder of course. She blushed again

"Yes... I don't want to see their faces again."She said

"I see. Well, since you're not going back there, then i don't mind inviting you to stay with me... Obviously you won't, but if you do, I'll gladly recieve you."He said doing a friendly smile.

"Hao...Why are you being so nice to me? We're enemies aren't we?"She asked confused due to her enemy's kindness.

"I know what is it to be betrayed like that, so I know how you are feeling. Besides, I don't really have the intention to destroy the planet anymore...So, if it's ok to you, we could be...friends, maybe."He said smiling and getting up from the hot spring, she looked away blushing, before she could see his exposed member. He grinned at it.

"Well...I don't know..."She said indecise.

He quickly wore his clothes and waited while she did the same, not daring to look at her. He knew what would happen if he did. She then decided to stay with him. It was going to a great night...What will happen next?


	2. Heat

**Hello everyone. Enjoying the story? don't forget your review!**

**Let the show begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman king T-T**

* * *

><p>The moon was shining at them. As Hao and Jeanne proceeded to the Patche village, Jeanne accidently stumbled in another rock. This time, she got hurt.<p>

"Ow!"She said as she examined her hurt leg. Hao came closer.

"Hey, are you ok?"He said worried. Was he crazy? Why was an enemy treating her so nicely?

"I'm ok, I just sprained my ankle."She said smiling to him. He seemed satisfied

"I see. Can you walk?"He asked curious, seeing the purple area that was forming in her leg. She got up and as she touched her foot on the ground, she quilky pulled it away in pain. Hao smiled.

"Don't worry."He said "When we arrive in the Patche village, I can heal your wound for you. But since you can't walk..."He said and held her in his arms and carried her to the patch village. She felt embarrased.

"W-What are you doing?"She said blushing while he got a confused look.

"Since you can't walk, I'll carry you there. Why?"He asked.

"...Nothing."She said and looked away blushing. He smiled. Why the hell was he so nice? She could only think on that. She appreciated that he was taking care of her and being a gentleman, but she couldn't understand why. They proceeded to the Patche village in silence, both trying to think in some subject and begin a nice conversation, but they were embarrased and out of ideas. Jeanne wouldn't like to hear about destruction and Hao wouldn't enjoy listening about makeup.

When they arrived, Hao treated her leg and they entered in a small tent, hidden behind the patche village. It was were Hao and his henchmen were located... But not anymore.

"Were are your followers?"Jeanne asked, noticind that they were alone. He had a sad face, but he forced a smiled and explained her.

"They don't follow me anymore... Some of them betrayed me... some of them died, some of them disappeared and some even joined my pathethic brother's side."He said, sadness evident in his voice. Now he was alone. The ones he trusted were gone.

"I feel bad for you... Sorry for that Hao... But God shall listen to you and you shall adquire even better friends than them."She said, smiling a little. He smiled back.

"Thank you Jeanne-chan. I don't really believe in religious things, but I hope God can forgive my acts and help me"He said looking at the stars.

"God forgives everything, Hao. You'll see, soon, Our situations will get better."

"Hehe... We have each other. I mean, we are friends...right?"He asked, feeling that she would reject his attempt of friendship after trying to burn her and eat her spirit.

"Well...Since now you are a better person...I think we can be friends. After all, you stayed by my side after I was suddenly rejected by my ex-friends."She said smiling to him.

"Don't worry. If they come after you, I'll protect you. That's what friends are for, isn't it?"He smiled.

"Thank you Hao..."She said and hugged him tightly. He blushed, but retributed the warm hug from his new friend. They spent some minutes talking and knowing each other better. Then, they decided to go to sleep.

"Look, my tent is too small, so you can use her. I'll sleep outside."Hao said and he went outside.

"B-But it's cold out there! you might get a cold!" Jeanne said, noticing the freezing sensation from thne forest at night.

"Don't worry. It's better me having a cold than you."He smiled and left, lying down in the ground. She couldn't see him like that!She wanted to do something, but she was too tired, so she tried to sleep. But it was so cold, that she was already shaking. She looked outside of the tent. Hao was peacefully sleeping.

"Hao..."She called him. He woke up yawning

"Uahh...It's already morning?"He said, with difficulty to open his eyes.

"It's too cold...I can't sleep!"She said. He took his mantle and handed it to her. She widened her eyes as she saw his muscles, and also seeing that the only thing that was keeping him warm was being given to her.

"I can't accept that!"She said, trying to look away from his muscles, blushing.

"Why not?"He asked

"You'll freeze here!"She said

"I don't know what to do...My tent has room for two, but-"

"Then sleep with me."

"Huh?"He widened his eyes

"W-Well... Stay in the tent with me... so we can enchange corporal heat... I Mean...that way you won't have to sleep outside..."She said blushing, noticing the gravity of her words

"Are you sure you want to do this...?"He asked surprised.

"Yes..."

So, both of them entered in the tent. Hao's mantle was covering both of them, protecting them against the cold weather. They were back to each other, blushing. But soon, They both slept, having nice dreams. In their dreams, the other one was present, making it, a great dream.

Their morning will be full of surprises!


	3. Hiding in a bush

**Hello there. Sorry for taking so long to update, but here it is. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shaman king.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a full moon night. A single shirtless boy was wandering into a dark forest. He couldn't sleep at all. The day before, he was just an abandoned leader, who had to live on it's own because his madness and bloodbaths scared away his subordinates. And now, all of a sudden, he was trying to protect a person who was once his worst enemy. Jeanne... She is actually a nice person... And in all of those years, they hated each other. She was full of loyal friends who stood by her side even in the most difficult times, while he had no friends. All he had was some subordinates that only respected and feared him.<p>

Hao's subordinates weren't trustable. They just walked with Hao because by doing what he demanded, Hao wouldn't kill them. At least that's what they thought. The ones who really cared about their master and respected him by what he was and not by his power, were now dead. Murdered by his own little brother. Hao was now alone. He had nothing. He never had. It didn't matter how much power he possesses, he would always feel lonely.  
>After all, power is nothing compared to a great friendship. But...<p>

He had no friends. Everyone feared him. He was seen as nothing more than a heartless monster, as the Devil himself. He was so fascinated with his power that he forgot what it was more important for him. And now, he suffered. He had no family, no one he could rely on. And then, she appears. Jeanne...

He looked up at the sad sky above him, and stared emotionless at the shining moon, that had thousands of stars around it. He felt the cold breeze of the air passing through him. His long hair waving into the air. He watched as the wind carried hundreds of leafs, that easily disappeared in the darkness of the night. Darkness... That's what surrounded Hao's heart.

_"Can I... Really trust you Jeanne...?" _He thought to himself. He stood there, watching the stars and the moon, until he made a decision...

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise, all the darkness present in the forest soon began to disappear. The first suns rays came to greet the sleeping Jeanne, by gently illuminating her face. Feeling the warmth of the sun, Jeanne slowly opened her eyes. Still sleepy, she lazily yawned.<p>

_"Huh? Where am I?" _She thought, and after a few seconds of thinking, she quickly remembered. The events with her eX-friends and Hao. She sat on the tent, thinking. She wondered if they were still angry at her? She would be satisfied if they at least had a reason to be angry with her, because then it would be understandable. After thinking for some time, she realized Hao was gone,and after gathering enough strenght to get up, she finally left the tent.

_*gasp* "Wow! This forest is... beautiful!" _Jeanne quickly noticed. And she was right. The forest had all types of trees in it, many possessing different leaf colors. She smiled at the birds who were singing happily on their nest. Then she saw a beautiful river that she couldn't see at night. She didn't knew where she was, but she had never seen such a beautiful place, and thanked heavens for allowing her to see such a place. She got so distracted with the beauty of the forest that she ended up forgetting about Hao.

All of a sudden, she remembered. Where was he? She looked around but no sight of Hao. She began to think if he left her alone... in this forest... Would he really do that to her?

After some moments, she heard footsteps. She instantly found a place behind some bushes to hide and to watch who was coming. She couldn't see anyone...

"Jeanne." She heard a voice behind her. She froze. She was about to freak out but then she saw who it was, and sighed in relief. He didn't abandon her at all. She was glad...

"The hell are you doing behind some bushes?" A confused expression in his face. Then, seeing how she was crouching, before she could even reply he said:

"Ohh, I see. Sorry for interrupting."He turned around and walked a little, making her confused. Then he closed his eyes with his hands.

"Okay, you can do it now, I'm not staring." She finally understood what he meant, and blushed

"That's NOT what I'm doing!" She yelled, embarrased and getting up quickly.

Hao got even more confused. But he really didn't want to hear loud voices so early in the morning

"Okay, okay... I don't really get it but you don't need to shout at me"

"I was jus-"

"Nah, forget it. It's better if I don't know. Anyway, here. I brought you some breakfast." He said with a small smile planted on his face. She then looked at the fruits he was carrying in a small wooden basket. She smiled happily.

"Wow! Thank you Hao, these are delicious!"

He grinned "No problem..."

"Aren't you going to eat as well?"

"No, no... You can eat those."

She stared at him with a concerned face. He was acting a little... weird, in her opinion. But she didn't knew Hao enough yet, so maybe she still had much to learn about him,so she happily ate her fruits, without worrying about him. After all, he was nearly a god. He didn't need people getting worried about him. At least that's what she thought... And Hao could hear her...

"There is a small city 30 minutes from here in that direction." He pointed to a random direction. "

He turned to her "Tell me when you are ready to go so we can go there a.s.a.p."

"We can go now!" She smiled and got up. He smiled back.

"Good, then let's go."

After that, they began wandering through the forest. They talked and learned a little about each other and after 45 minutes, they finally arrived at the city.

"Hao... I'm still tired... Can't we go a little... slower? I'm not used to walk!"

"Hey, come on, we are already at the city! Listen, I'll go search around for an Inn where we can spend the night. Search for some place where we can have lunch and I'll meet up with you here in 20 minutes.

"Hm... Okay then! See you!"

After that they separated. It didn't took much time for Jeanne to find a restaurant, since it wasn't much far from there. Everything was perfect, until...

"Hey, you're Iron Maiden Jeanne aren't you?" She turned around and saw a group of people she wasn't expecting...

"Hi! Remember me? I'm Yoh!"The boy said.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please let me know =D<strong>


	4. Yoh

**Hey there. Now that I'm vacations... I'll upload a lot more! Look for it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Read previous chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Yoh!" He smiled.<p>

"Oh, of course I remember you! Nice to see you again!" She politely said and greeted all of Yoh's friends as well. How could she forget him? He and Hao had the same faces! She didn't really remembered some of his friends, but she treated them like if she did.

"JEANNE-SAMA I MISSED YOU!"Ryu said loudly and in tears, while Jeane and the others simply sweat-dropped

Tao Ren examined her carefully. How strange. What was she doing in such a small city all by herself? Why wasn't she inside her Iron Maiden? He decided to keep an eye on her...

"Same! Hey, you're alone? Where is Marco and the other angels?" Yoh asked not seeing them around

"Oh... them. I don't walk with them anymore..."

"Why is that?"Tao Ren asked curious.

"Well... It's a long story..."

"Would you like to sit with us and tell us what happened?"Yoh asked concerned. He looked at Anna "Do you mind Anna?"

"Not at all."

Jeanne gave a quick glance at the clock. She still had 15 minutes to meet up with Hao...

"Hm... Okay, I'll stay with you for a bit. So, basically, this is what happened..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>40 minutes later...<em>**

_"Jeanne is late..." _Hao thought _"I wonder if she got lost... Maybe I should go look out for her..." _He turned back. _"She went in that direction... I'd better go quickly."_

* * *

><p>"...And that's it." Jeanne ended. Yoh and his friends all had serious faces. They never expected Marco and Lyserg to get crazy and to kill her. They could see that her dress was a little torn and dirty from running in the forest and that she was telling the truth. But Jeanne didn't mention Hao, for obvious reason. Yoh must be the only person there not to hate Hao completely, after all, they were brothers.<p>

But what Jeanne didn't know is that Anna could also read minds... And she knew the truth...

"How horrible..."Tamao said

"That's an interesting story Jeanne... What could have made Marco and Lyserg go crazy?"Yoh said

"Yeah! I wonder whatahell happened to these guys!"Horo Horo stated

"Lyserg... How could you..."Ryu whispered to himself

"Well they wouldn't go crazy without a reason. Perhaps they were so angry at the fact that some of your friends were killed by Hao that they felt like blaming someone, and they chose you, the leader of their group." Ren said

"That's right... But hey Jeanne. Who was the "Mysterious person" that you met in the hotspring? If you describe her, maybe we know her!"Manta stated

She gasped "Well... about that... Yoh, can I talk to you for a moment?

He was a little confused but he agreeded. They both left the table and went to talk outside.

"So, what is it Jeanne?" He smiled

After gathering enough courage "Yoh... The person who helped me..."

"You know her?" Yoh began getting more serious

"Well... You might not believe me but... it was none other than Hao!"

Yoh couldn't hide his face of surprise. "So it was him..." He smiled "I knew he was a good person deep inside..."

She smiled as well "Yes... I never expected him to help me, but..."

"Do you know where he is? Sometimes I feel like talking to him... He is a very lonely person..." He became serious "It's hard to have no friends you know..."

She said nothing.

"I-I know where he is... I'll take you there, but..."

"Don't worry. My friends won't be coming. After all, they still hate Hao. For everything. I know he did horrible things but, as his brother, I still care for him."

She smiled "That's wonderful..."

"You think so? hahaha" He grinned

"Hehe. Well I'm supposed to meet him in..." She stared at a wall clock inside the restaurant. Now she had a terrified look in her face. "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" Yoh asked concerned

"I was supposed to meet him 25 minutes ago! Oh no! what have I done..."

"Don't worry. I'll tell everyone we are leaving. I'll invent a random excuse for that.

"T-Thank you Yoh..."

He smiled and entered the restaurant

_"I hope Hao isn't angry..."_

**-Ren-**

Inside the restaurant, Ren observed them. He didn't trust Jeanne completely. He felt like if she was hiding part of the story, like if she knew who saved her but she didn't tell them...

"Hey Anna." He called

She stared at him

"Do you think Jeanne could be... Hiding something?"

She said nothing for a few seconds. She decided not to say anything.

"I don't think so." She turned away

He snarled. _"Stupid arrogant girl..."_

**-Back at Yoh-**

Yoh went to his friends and explained that he was going to help Jeanne with something. He said she was lost and that she was looking for a specific place, and that he was going to take her there. But he said that she was a little shy to ask him in front of everyone because she was afraid everyone would think she is stupid or something, so she stayed outside the restaurant. Everyone agreeded with that.

"Yoh." Anna called

"Yes?"

"Come with me." She said and pulled him to the back of the restaurant.

Horo-Horo just watched as Yoh was pulled out of the restaurant

"Woow, this Yoh is surely popular for an idiot!"

"Yeah..." Ren said, a little jealous

**-Anna and Yoh-**

"Yoh..."

"So you know huh?"

"Yes, I heard her thoughts. You're going to see Hao aren't you?"

He had a serious face.

"Yeah. I would like to talk to him..."

She said nothing, but she had a concerned look in her face

He grinned "Do you want to come as well?"

She frowned "Why would I want to see that idiot?!"

"Well... He likes you Anna. Maybe he would be happier by seeing you..."

"Tsk..."

"What do you say? Wanna come with me?" He smiled

"All right... I'll go..."

"Hehe, Thank you Anna. Let's go, Jeanne is waiting for us." She blushed a little and turned away so he wouldn't see her face

"...Yeah..."

Yoh went to the table and told his friends that Anna was jealous that he was going out with Jeanne and that she was coming along. They chuckled and understood. He left the restaurant with Anna and explained to Jeanne that Anna knew everything and told her about the ability to read minds. Jeanne was reluctant at first but she had no time for that. The trio left to search for Hao.

**-Ren-**

Ren thought that was even more suspicious...

"Hey everyone..."

"?"

"I think Yoh and the girls are hiding something from us. I suggest we follow them and see where they are heading..."

Some of them thought that was stupid. Horo-Horo, Chocolove and Ryuu joined Ren in their mission, while the others decided to stay and finish their meals.

_"I'll find out what you are hiding Yoh..." _Ren thought and they left.

**-Anna, Jeanne and Yoh-**

"Hao should be here..." Jeanne said, looking around

"Maybe he got worried and went out to search for you..." Yoh suggested

As they looked around, Ren and the others were watching them, hiding behind a fat guy that looked like a X-burguer for being so fat.

But not Ren and not even Yoh were expecting what happened next...

"JEANNE!" They heard someone shout

They turned in the direction of the voice and... it was none other than...

"L-Lyserg...!" She whispered in fear...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. The God, Hao

**Hey there guys! Please enjoy the latest chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't feel like doing it. Just check chapter 1 or 2, they must have it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>*pant* <em>I... FINALLY... FOUND YOU... _*pant* _JEANNE!" Jeanne stepped back from Lyserg, who was aproaching slowly. Yoh got in front of her.

"Lyserg! What's wrong with you?"He asked, not understanding his friend's behavior

Lyserg looked strange. He was soaked in blood and his clothes were dirty. He was breathing heavily and looked tired. He looked angry as well. He stared at Jeanne with vicious eyes.

"Get outta my way Yoh! I'm going to kill this shitty girl!"Lyserg yelled and pulled a knife. Yoh seemed alarmed, and Anna was surprised. Jeanne was terrified. What was happening?

"Run Jeanne!"Yoh yelled, as Lyserg ran in their direction.

"But...!"

"GO!"

She didn't think twice. She ran as fast as she could with Anna to a random direction. They turned back just to see Lyserg trying to stab Yoh, who got a small cut on his face.

The girls wanted to help but they were useless right now. Anna wasn't walking with her necklace, and Jeanne didn't have her spirit near her. All they could do was run.

"Agh...!"Yoh yelped in pain as the knife stabbed his arm.

Ren and Horo-Horo couldn't believe in what they were seeing. They quickly rushed to aid Yoh, but Lyserg was able to feel their presences. Before they could get closer, Lyserg got his weapon and called in his Angel, who proceeded to attack Ren and Horo-Horo.

They barely dodged it and were as hurt as Yoh now. Jeanne couldn't bear that sight anymore.

"STOP IT LYSERG!"She yelled and rushed toward his, holding a little dagger she got from Hao. Lyserg smiled. How could it be so easy so make her suffer?

"No! Stop it Jeanne!"Anne said, rushing after her, trying to stop her before it was too late. Lyserg pointed his knife into Jeanne's neck, who was terribly shocked and in fear. Lyserg simply smiled and said:

"Die, Iron Maiden." He slowly began to rise his blade. Jeanne was frightened. She couldn't run. There was no escape for her. She closed her eyes to her fate, and slowly waited for the finishing blow to come. Yoh yelled, desperate, and so did Anna and the others. Their friend was about to die and they couldn't help her in time...

_*Clang!*_

"...What!"Lyserg yelled

Jeanne slowly opened her eyes, and she couldn't believe it... A raging fire aura. Thunder coming from the left hand. A small tornado surrounding the right one. The sudden rain... And the sudden appearence of a unexepected man... A man who got every power in the world. A man who was able to possess all the Great Elemental Spirits. The man who had the power to summon the Great spirit... The shaman king...

"H-Hao!" Jeanne said relieved.

There he was. The almighty Hao, was standing there, in front of Jeanne. Lyserg's blade was supposed to be firmly pressed in his body. However, somehow, his body had no damage at all. Not even a single scratch was done. The kinfe was dented and Lyserg's hand was bleeding.

Everyone had a very surprised face. Except for Lyserg, who was scared and angry at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hao Asakura!?"Lyserg demanded to know. Hao didn't answer. He didn't need to. His expression was clear. His eyes were wide in a maniacal way. He wasn't angry on pissed off... He was MAD as hell.

"Hao!"Yoh called, happily.

"You Bastard! Get out of my way!"Lyserg demanded and proceeded to stab Hao

"Third Degree." Hao said. Suddenly, a raging fire appeared and engulfed Lyserg's arm in a curtain of heat. Lyserg yelled in pain, watching as his arm was being desintegrated by the fire. Nothing but his bones remained from his arm. Everyone was shocked. What kind of power that was?

"DAMN YOU HAO!" Lyserg yelled and used his angel to attack, but suddenly, the Spirit of Fire appeared and destroyed it. Lyserg was hopeless now. He had no way out

"Wait... Please! Let me explain!"Lyserg begged for his life... in vain...

"10.000 Volts."Hao said and suddenly Lyserg recieved an enormous lightning.

"AARRRGH!"He yelled as Hao continued to eletrocute him. Then, he stopped, and a nearly dead Lyserg fell to the ground, motionless.

"W...What the hell...?"Horo-Horo said

"Since when can he use lightning?"Ren thought. There was something really weird happening. Why did Hao save them? What was he doing? Where did he get those powers? And most of all... Why did Jeanne sound happy to see him if they were mortal enemies?

Then, all of a sudden...

"Hi." Hao said.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Tell me what do you think of that! I'll try to upload more!"<strong>


	6. Is that really Hao?

**Here's an update. Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi."Hao said.<p>

"H-Hao!" Yoh said smiling, in a mix of surprise and happiness

Hao slowly turned his head to face his little brother. Suddenly, Yoh's smile was gone. He stared at his older brother's eyes, trying to find what was wrong with him. Even though they barely saw each other, Yoh was able to tell that Hao was acting differently. They are brothers after all

"Long time no see, my other half."Hao said, maintaing a emotionless face that puzzled Yoh. Hao turned to face Anna

"And Anna too."He said. She raised an eyebrow. He was acting weird. He closed his eyes for a moment then said:

"Jeanne."

"Y-yes?"She asked, still shocked at Hao's display of power. But, just like Hao and Anna, since the first time she met him in the cave she was able to tell that he was acting weird. That made her feel a little scared of him.

"Perhaps it's for the best if you stay with them. I see you trust them and I know Yoh will protect you. Now, I shall bid you all farewell." He said and turned his back on them, and began walking to a unknown place.

"W-Wait! Hao!"Jeanne said. He stopped. "Where are you going?"She asked, preoccupied. Without turning to face her, he simply said, after some moments:

"I don't know."And resumed walking.

"Wait!"Jeanne said and ran after him. After reaching him, she stood in front of him and asked: "Why are you doing this?"

"I can feel your fear." He said.

Jeanne was surprised at his statement. he continued.

"I know you are scared of me, Jeanne. You can't hide your thoughts from me. I don't feel like terrifying you further, so it'll be better for me to leave." He turned to face Yoh and Anna "You have better company now."

"But-"

"Hao." Yoh interrupted Jeanne. He smiled at Hao "I would like to talk to you, if that's ok." He said, maintaining his usual relaxed and lazy smile.

"Sure. Just tell your friends over there that following me is they seek to find out, though, shouldn't be a surprise."

Yoh got confused, but when he saw Tao Ren and Horo-Horo appear...

"Guys? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"How did you know?!" Tao ren yelled, obviously angry for no reason

"I am God." Hao said. Tao Ren got surprised ate that, but remained silet, while Hao continued "That shouldn't surprise you, Tao Ren. You were one of the people who witnessed me becoming the Shaman King. Why having this kind of power is strange for you?"

"So... You got these powers from the Great Spirit?"

"Correct. After all, he and the Great elementals are spirits beffiting to one such as myself. As the shaman king, my power is now great enough for me to use all of them." Hao said.

Ren was trembling with anger and fear. He thought it was strange Hao say all that without his sadist smile, but he recognized Hao as a being whose power might have surpassed those of God. He decided to avoid Hao and his monstrous spirit power.

Hao began walking and made a sign for Yoh to follow him. As they walked away, Ren went to where Anna and Jeanne were.

"Jeanne."Ren called "I don't know exactly what is your relationship with Hao. But... you'd better avoid him."

"Why, are you scared Ren?" Anna teased

"Yes!" He said, angry, surprising everyone "That man's power... He is a monster! No... He's God! I was able to feel his spirit power... "

"Yes, me too. But that doesn't frighten me."Jeanne said. "What frightens me is what might have happened with him."

"What are you talking about? Can't you see how powerful he is?"

"Why are you scared Ren?" Anna said "He has always been more powerful than all of us. Don't tell me his power has broken your spirit?" She said. Tao got surprised

"Mr. Ren, If Hao really wanted to destroy humanity like he always said, he could have already done so. He might have all that power but he doesn't use it without a reason. I spent some time with him and... He changed." Jeanne said, smiling a little after remembering the few moments they spent togheter. Anna got interested in that.

"Whatever. He has always been our enemy, and I still see him as a threat. Seriously, you should avoid him. You might die if he gets angry. He is... God."Ren said and walekd away, along with Horo-Horo, who just watched the conversation. After they left...

"What do you think that happened with Hao?"Anna asked

"Why do you ask, Ms. Anna?"

"I also noticed. Hao was not acting like he used to. I believe something happened after he became Shaman king."

"I see... I also think that but... What could have happened to him that changed him so much? After all, he got the power that he desired so much."

"...He must have suffered a lot."

Jeanne and Anna both stopped and began thinking.

"Hao..."Jeanne said, confused.

MEANWHILE

"What is it, Yoh?" Hao said, after they walked quite a distance

"Hao..."Yoh said, facing the back of his brother "What happened to you?" He asked. Hao turned to face him

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell there is something bothering you. You're acting different."Yoh said. "Feel like telling your younger brother?"Yoh said, smiling like always

"...You can tell...?"

"Of course. We're brothers after all."

"Brothers..." Hao looked to the sky.

"That's right. You can count on me for everything!"

Hao faced him for sme time and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, my brother. I appreciate that."

"I'm very grateful for you taking care of Jeanne and saving us. I can see there is good inside you Hao. If you were evil, the planet would have been destroyed already."

Hao thought a little about what he just heard. Yoh raised his smile even more.

"... Yoh, you are my only family and probably the only person who actually doesn't hate me . I'm glad to hear that."

"Really? Awesome! Hehe! Say, would you like to have a cup of coffee again sometime?"Yoh invited

"Hm... Sure."

"Great! How about tomorrow?"

"All right. Then, I shall leave now."

"Wait Hao! Where are you going anyway?"

After a few seconds of silence, hao slightly turned back and said:

"That is only for God to know" After that, he teleported away, before Yoh had a chance to say anything. His smile vanished. Now he only had doubts in his head.

"Hao... What happened to you...?"He said to himself.

After thinking for some time, Yoh began walking to the place where his brother might be, in a hope of understanding the changes that Hao's spirit changed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. It's crappy, but I believe you will like it!<strong>


	7. Answers

**SEX**

**Now that I have your attention, please read this.**

**So... Since I didn't see much of interest in this story, I had abandoned it for some time. But now I feel like writing on it again, since I got some reviews. When I started writing this story, I was a stupid loser with bad grammar and child-like ideas of love. I'll try to be more realistic and to make the characters not too OC. I really hate that, yet I do so without noticing. Shame on me.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is... no shit.**

* * *

><p>He slowly opened his eyes. He gulped. Where the hell was he? His eyes widened as he looked around him. He had no idea where he was, and to make things worse, he was restrained by chains. He took a look at himself and forced not to cry. His arm was completely burned, and he could clearly see him bones. The rest of his body was also severely burned. The pain he was feeling was terrible. Some parts of his body didn't even hurt, as his nerves were destroyed by the third-degree burns. His skin was black, and there was even smoke coming from some spots. It was a miracle he was alive.<p>

"Somebody! Help me!" Lyserg yelled, tears forming on his eyes. Not only he was in pain, but he was scared. He took some time to remember what happened to him a few hours ago.

_"That's right... I went to kill Jeanne... Then Yoh appeared... and then it was..."_

**"Lyserg." **A cold voice brought Lyserg back to reality. Obviously intimidated by that rich voice, Lyserg cried out of fear. He slowly drifted his head to the direction of the voice, hoping it didn't belong to a certain someone. But unfortunately for him, he was right.

"P-Please... Don't kill me Hao... I promise I'll never go after Jeanne again... Just let me go- GUOH!"

Lyserg's eyes widened as he was suddenly hit with force by his fated enemy. He felt a sharp pain on his face, and cried even more as he fell backwards from the impact. He closed his eyes, trying to escape from this reality.

"You don't tell me what to do, you scum. Now look at me." Hao said. Lyserd faced him. Hao was visibly mad, his eyes filled with murderous intent. His usual emotionless face was replaced with a maniacal one. Gritting his teeth, Hao brutally grabbed the remnants of his prisioner's shirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Tell me why the hell you and your friends attacked Jeanne. Tell me why you betrayed her and used me as an excuse to hunt her down and hurt her." Hao said. Lyserg looked down. Hao was terrifying him. He seemed like a different person entirely. He feared Hao before, but now... Lyserg decided to forget about his revenge. Hao was too much for him.

"Hao- UARGH" Lyserg vomited some blood, after recieving a fierce blow on his stomach. Hao grabbed him by his neck.

"Answer me! Why did you DARE to hurt Jeanne?" He said, firmly holding Lyserg's neck. After calming himself a little, he let Lyserg fall on the ground, who pathetically coughed to get some air. As Lyserg tried to stand up, Hao punched a concrete wall to let out some of his anger. After making several holes on it, he drifted his attention back to Lyserg.

"You know, you guys finally did it. You actually pissed me off to a point where I feel like burning the entire planet right now. I actually tried to become a nicer person, and Jeanne... She... She decided to forget everything I did and became my friend..." Lyserg watched Hao in confusion. Hao was actually caring for someone? And for his worst enemy, of all people? That wasn't like him. Hao faced Lyserg.

"And then some garbage like you and these angels appear and try to break her." Hao walked in Lyserg's direction "You'd better tell me why you did that, before I lose my temper again." Lyserg's eyes widened. He raised his hand defensively.

"O-okay, I'll tell you, but please... Don't hurt me..." Hao sat on a chair

"Speak up. Oh, and you'd better have a nice explanation." Lyserg gulped. He felt that his life was in grave danger now.

* * *

><p>Jeanne looked outside the window for what seemed like hours. She couldn't stop thinking about her life. It was too confusing, even for her. A few days ago, she and Hao were enemies, and she even vowed to take his life in order to avenge all the death and destruction he caused for his own selfish goals. However, she felt something else now, she just wasn't sure what exactly.<p>

She felt deep respect for him. She did so even when they were enemies. At some point during her ambition for revenge, she got to know of his past. Despite all his evil doings, he had been through some hard times. She couldn't deny the fact that, even for him, that was a lot to handle. Yet, he always seemed relaxed, calm. He was always smiling.

Even though she just got close to him in two days, he had somehow caused an impact on her, and she treasured the small time they spent together. Jeanne couldn't say for sure what she was feeling for him at the moment. She felt that it wasn't just worry.

"Hey Hey, are you going to eat those?"

Jeanne was suddenly brought back from her reveries by Horo-Horo, who kept tapping her shoulder while keeping a smile. Jeanne shrugged. She forced a smile at him

"No, you can have them"

Horo-Horo's smile grew to ear from ear, as he happily took Jeanne's food from her plate and placed into his. He then left the room to watch TV with Ryu, while eating a great deal of Jeanne's lunch. Now, only Yoh, Anna and Jeanne herself were at the table. They were silent until Yoh called Jeanne's attention.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch Jeanne?" He smiled at her "Your food might get cold" She forced a smile at him

"I'm not very hungry, actually." Yoh made a worried expression.

It's been 7 days since the Lyserg incident. With nowhere to go, Jeanne accepted Yoh's offer and stayed at his and Anna's onsen. She was, however, in a melancholic mood. She stayed a great deal of time in her maiden, and barely ate or slept. She was visibly tired and hungry, and that was starting to worry the young couple.

Despite their best efforts to offer her food and a place to sleep, she felt like she shouldn't accept to avoid being a bother. The loud scenario and the fact that whenever Yoh tried to cook it turned a disaster, and when the food actually came pretty good it was stolen from her didn't help as well. She did, however, get close to Anna and other girls, such as Pirika, Tao Jun and even Tamao. Not fully overcoming the recent betrayal, she still couldn't trust her new friends. But knew they were good people.

Anna grew a liking to her. She was cute, and unlike most of the crazy people in her onsen, she was polite and calm. They actually liked a few things in common, and Jeanne had a silly sense of humour that got Anna to laugh, much to everyone's surprise. Not standing seeing her friend like that anymore, Anna sighed and tried to be as serious as she could, trying to hide her concern.

"Jeanne, you haven't eaten much since you came here. I know you are worried about Hao, but you should also worry a little about yourself. It would do no good if you starved, you know."

"That's right Jeanne. There's no need to worry. If there's someone who can take care of himself, that's Hao. I'm sure things will change, but for now, please eat up. These sushi are great!" Yoh stated, while picking one piece of the raw fish with his chopsticks

Jeanne smiled at them. She was glad to have people worry about her. She cheered up a bit and ate a little sushi. She widened her eyes, surprised by the amazing taste it had. She quickly proceeded to pick up another one, not holding back on her hunger anymore

"Wow, It's really delicious! Anna, you'll be a wonderful wife someday."

Jeanne's statement made Yoh smile, while Anna fought against a blush. But they were both satisfied now that she was starting to be herself. They spent the rest of the time enjoying themselves in a fun conversation, and all three had a good time. Jeanne laughed at Yoh's jokes, while Anna simply smirked. A simple moment like that made Jeanne truly happy. She was happy to know she wasn't alone.

After they finished their lunch, they were about to leave when a shadow caught everyone's attention.

"You seem to be having fun."

Yoh and Jeanne gasped at the person standing before them, while Anna just widened her eyes. They saw a young man wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a half-buttoned white shirt and a silver necklace on his exposed chest. He smiled at the trio, whose surprised expressions were all too familiar to him. What he didn't expect though, was the small silver haired girl running into his direction and embracing him in a warm hug. She pressed her head against his chest, forcing to not let tears of joy escape her eyes.

"Hao! Thank heavens! I was so worried"

Hao was caught completely off guard. He couldn't remember the last time he recieved such an act of affection, and wondered if he ever got one. He didn't know if he should hug her back, or what to say. He was confused, but most of all, he felt happy. He decided to pat her small head, while wearing his carefree grin. Yoh smiled warmly at the scene, while Anna just smirked. She didn't fully accept him yet, but she had to admit that scene was touching. It triggered her jealousy, much to Yoh's misfortune. He noticed it, but pretended not to.

"How are you doing Jeanne?"

She looked up at him, on the verge of crying. She smiled at him, surprising him yet again. He wondered what he did to deserve such a smile. Whatever it was, he was glad he did so. To him, getting such a smile had made his day.

After some minutes, they all asked Hao what was he doing there. Hao was there for a reason. He said he had some interesting information for them. They all got serious. From his expression, it was nothing good. They kneeled down on the tatami and Hao went straight to business.

"I found out everything. I know why the angels betrayed Jeanne." He announced. Jeanne was curious, but had a feeling she wouldn't like what she would hear. The same with Yoh and Anna.

"I did some... research. I found out there was a certain group of shamans in this Shaman Fight. These shaman have their own religion, in which they believe that their God is an actual person. This person has acquired an ability which grants them immortality, which is achieved by transferring their soul to another body. By doing so, this person has participated in many Shaman Fights, and each time he acquires a new body, he gets stronger." Anna frowned. She had an idea what would happen next

"And how is that related to the betrayal?"

Hao faced them seriously. A hint of murderous intent in his cold eyes.

"They wanted Jeanne as the new vessel for their God."

There it was. Just what Anna expected, and the one thing she didn't want to hear. Neither did Jeanne, as she now felt threatened. Yet, she retained her composure, doing her best not to show how scared she actually was.

"With that in mind, they went after the X-laws. It seems they actually convinced them that Jeanne had partnered up with me and that she was only using them as sacrifices for the spirit of fire. The angels were also convinced that you never had any intention of helping them achieve their goals, and that you were using them for me."

Jeanne was shocked. That was the reason? They were convinced that easily? They decided to trust some unknown shaman instead of her leader, who almost died for them? They abandoned her without even confirming if that was true? She felt like crying. As much as she tried not to show any weakness, she was disappointed to know her 'allies' did that to her. Reading her mind, the shaman king quickly continued

"They were not completely at fault though"

Jeanne looked at him. A confused expression on her face.

"These shaman are tricky. They developed and used shamanic powers to influence their choice. By telling the angels this fake story, they created doubt in their hearts. Afterwards, it was no big deal for these shaman to, somewhat, control their decisions."

Jeanne was slightly relieved. So they didn't do it of their own free will...

Yoh had a serious expression. He didn't like the fact that these Shaman could turn allies againt themselves.

"Are they still after her?"

"I believe so. However, Jeanne is not their only target."

Anna frowned. She had a bad feeling, and so had Yoh

"And who would be the others?"

Hao closed his eyes for a moment. He sighed, and, once again, gave them the answer they didn't want to hear.

"They are after the four of us."

* * *

><p><strong>How is that? Please review!<strong>


	8. Outburst

**Ffs... It hurts to read my own story. To think I used to have such childish grammar and way to write makes me sick. But it's nice to read it and see how much I improved. **

**Anyway, I'm glad you people are actually enjoying this story. I have this serious problem, where I start a story and never finish it. I'll try to finish this one, at least. I know you all want romance, but keep you shirts on. **

**By the way, I watch many other animes, so you may notice some similarities. One example is the "God" of the shaman tribe I invented, whose technique to transfer souls is the s****ame of Orochimaru, from Naruto. You may have fun trying to find them all. If you ever find one you should review it.**

**Enough talk. Let's get to it.**

* * *

><p>"W-What do you mean? They're after us as well?" Yoh asked. He had a troubled expression, as he couldn't seem to understand why someone would use his body as a vessel to a God. He hated to admit, but he wasn't as muscular as his older brother, and his body was always bruised and sore from Anna's training, so it wouldn't be a good idea in Yoh's opinion.<p>

"Yeah. There's no more suitable vessel for a God as me, since I'm the Shaman king. But I doubt they would dare to try their luck against me. Therefore, Jeanne is their main target since she's the strongest after me." Hao explained. Jeanne fought against a blush, but being praised never ceased to flatter her. And for some unknown reason, being praised by Hao was even better.

"Then why me and Yoh are also targets?" Anna asked. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't nearly as strong as the three people next to her, even though she was a very capable Itako.

"Yoh not only is very strong, but he's also my other half. And you Anna... maybe it's because of your good looks?" Hao smirked. Anna frowned, fighting against a blush that was about to form.

"Cut that out!"She hissed. Her reaction got Yoh and Hao to chuckle, while Jeanne felt somewhat jealous of Hao's previous statement. Hao raised his hands defensively, as Anna threatened to slap him.

Suddenly, a random costumer barged in at Yoh's living room. She was pissed off, but not as nearly as Anna, who questioned the sanity of that woman for barging in her house. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"I WANT TO SPEAK WITH THE MANAGER RIGHT N-" The woman stopped talking as soon as she laid eyes on Hao. Her eyes were shining and she could fell an epic blush on her face. She fell for him at first sight. Her pissed expression was quickly exchanged with a seductive one, and she got closer to him and his (almost)bare chest.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" She asked while stroking her hair.

Anna couldn't be more pissed. She fought not to summon Hao's shikigamis and crush that woman, who dared not only to trespass her house, but also to flirt with her brother in law. Hao, however, was too oblivious to notice, as he and Yoh were taking a good look at Anna's butt. They simply couldn't ignore the outfit she was wearing, and they didn't even bother to be discrete.

Jeanne was also angry. The woman before them not only was rude and smelled like alcohol, but she had just entered someone else's house and was taking her sweet time flirting with Hao. Her outfit was so revealing that she was almost naked, a fact that greatly annoyed Jeanne, who wouldn't even THINK of wearing clothes like these.

She also stood up to give Anna support. Crossing her arms defiantly, they confronted the costumer together, both with displeased looks on their faces.

"Can we help you?" Anna said coldly. The woman turned her attention to them. She had a equally displeased face.

"Yes, you can move out of the way."

Anna felt her blood boiling. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She was visibly MAD, but the woman wasn't interested in her the slightest.

"How about YOU get the hell ou of my HOUSE?!" Anna yelled.

"Oh, sure! You live here, all comfortable with your expensive furniture and your hot boyfriends while there's a fucking MOUSE in my house! How dare you make me pay to sleep in this dump! I want my money back!" The woman yelled and, once again, looked at Hao. "...and his cellphone number."

Anna almost committed her first murder, if it wasn't for Jeanne calming her down a bit. She settled down and took some deep breaths. She had a hard time trying to imagine anything unrelated to beating the crap out of that woman. Yoh came and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Anna. Let me handle this, okay?"He smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Suit yourself."

He smiled once more, and faced the troublesome woman.

"Do you mind talking outside?"

"Yes I do! I won't go outside until you pay me and kill that monster in my apartment!" She yelled.

"They owe you nothing. Why don't you go away? Can't you see how inconvenient and unlady-like you are being?"

The woman looked at Jeanne with surprise. She was being criticized by such a small girl? No way. She got even madder.

"Shut up you little brat! Who do you think you are to speak like that to me?! You and your stupid friends can all go straight to hell! Now get out of my way you disgusting kid!"

The woman pushed Jeanne, sending her straight to the floor with a loud thump. The woman was about to leave when she noticed someone standing beside her.

"Disgusting...?" *SLAP!*

The woman's eyes widened in shock, as she was brutally slapped right in the face and almost lost her balance. Blood came out from her mouth as she held her red cheek. She glanced at her assailaint, who had a psychotic frown on his face. Hao's eyes were full of anger, and the moment she saw them, she froze. Hao grabbed her by her neck and raised her from the ground.

"What do you mean, 'Disgusting"?! Are you saying THIS girl is disgusting?! What about you?! You think you're an example of purity?! You're nothing but a dirty whore!"

She was terrified. And so was everyone else. They had never seen Hao angry, and that demonstration just made clear to them that Hao was someone to never mess with.

"So you're scared of a mouse? You're damn right you should. Someone as low as you isn't worth even it's shit! You have no fucking right to complain when you're way inferior than he is! A trash like you don't even deserve to be called a human being!"

His cold words pierced her heart. She had never been so humilliated in her life. She cried in fear, while the others couldn't believe that the person before them was the same man who they always saw smiling.

Even Jeanne was scared.

"Don't you dare come in here and insult those who are dear to me! Who do you think you are? You're nothing but garbage!" He yelled, tightening his grip of her neck, to a point where she couldn't breathe.

"Hao! Stop!"Jeanne cried.

Hao looked at her from the corner of his eyes and realized what he was doing. He threw the woman to the ground, completely regretting his actions. He looked at Jeanne. The fear was evident in her eyes. He also saw the terrified expressions of Yoh and Anna. He couldn't believe in himself. He tried to approach Jeanne to apologize, but in response, she stepped back. Shocked and hurt, Hao, for the first time in this life, was confused and didn't know what to do.

After a minute or so breathing heavily, the woman got up and held her red neck with her left hand, while she pointed at Hao with the other.

"You... MONSTER!"

She ran away. A deep silence in the room. Everyone one foccused their attention to Hao, who was looking down. Everyone was unsure about what to say. Hao looked up. He was about to say something when Yoh's friends came in.

"Yoh, Wh-" Horo-horo's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that person in the room. Neither was Tao Ren, who pulled his weapon and pointed towards Hao.

"You! Now everything makes sense... I should've expected that from someone like you. The moment I saw that injured woman run away from here..." Ren noticed some blood in Hao's hand. "You truly are evil."

Tao jun, who was also at the scene, and also had the same short temper of her brother, was quick to insult him as well. She just couldn't cope with the fact that he had hit a woman.

"Why don't you just disappear?! You got the Great Spirit already and won the Shaman fight! What else do you want?! Why can't you stop being such a cruel, heartless monster?!" Tao jun

Their words pierced Hao's heart. The pain he felt for his entire life had never been so painful as now. He looked around and all he could see were glares of hate. Even worse, he could still see the terrified faces of the trio who laughed with him minutes ago. The smile he got from Jeanne... seemed now to be far from his reach.

He had been criticized his entire life. He never cared. He never bothered to waste his time trying to be loved, or to make people stop hating him. All he could see was a future where he had everything. When he finnaly achieved his dream, he realized no matter how much power he had, loneliness would always haunt him. Then, despite all of his evil doings... His brother still accepted him. Jeanne did the same. He felt happy. Happy that someone actually didn't hate him.

But now, everything was lost. He got too carried away for his feelings that he didn't consider the others's. He regretted it. He placed his hand in his chest, trying vainly to stop this unbearable pain. He closed his eyes. Then he gazed at Jeanne one last time, then at Yoh and Anna.

"Forgive me..." He muttered before vanishing in thin air.

"Phew! Glad he's gone. What happened here anyway?" Horo-horo was relieved, but also curious.

"Who cares?" Ren said coldly "It's obvious that man hurt someone again. He doesn't deserve out time."

"But why did he do that anyway?" Chocolove, who'd been quiet until now, questioned Yoh, who looked down.

"I..."

"Perhaps I can explain."

Everyone turned their gazes to Faust VIII, who was sitting in his wheelchair while casually petting Frankensteiny.

"As a doctor and as a witness to what happened, I'm sure I have an explanation to all of you. It might change the way you see him."

"What do you mean, Faust?" Yoh asked. Faust looked at them seriously.

"Please pay attention, everyone. It's a serious matter."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please review!<strong>


End file.
